It's More than Guy Love
by PiFace314
Summary: When Nnoitra Jiruga discovers the truth about not only Tesla, but a whole slew of other Bleach characters, what else can happen but chaos? Rated T for language and themes.


Hey everybody! This marks the beginning of a brand new series! I am so sorry that updates haven't been coming out to recently for my other active series, but I've been busy with school, and I've been having trouble thinking up funny jokes. Anyways, this series is about Nnoitra, and what he finds out about not just Tesla, but a whole lot of other characters, and it all has to do with a web site, some photos, and a whole lot more than guy love. So please, read, review, and most of all, enjoy!

* * *

Nnoitra was pissed. Not pissed as in "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" pissed, but "my fraccion spilled coffee on me and I just got my ass handed to me by a girl and I got rejected by the same girl and now all my porn has been stolen" pissed. So it was pretty obvious that when Tesla started to tiptoe into his room carrying a brand new shirt and Nnoitra's favorite brand of steaming hot chocolate in a mug, Nnoitra started wigging out.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tesla! Don't interrupt me while I'm doing something!" Poor Tesla started to try and stammer out a response. "B-but Nnoitra-sama…you weren't doing anything, and….and-" Nnoitra put his hand over Tesla's mouth. "You know what, Tesla? You talk way too much. And just for that… I'm gonna be using your laptop from now on!" Then, Nnoitra stormed out of the room in a huff, with a frantic Tesla hurrying behind him, screaming, "But my Neopet! What about my Neopeeeeeeeeeettttttttt????"

* * *

Nnoitra plunked himself down into a comfortable position on his bed, Tesla's laptop resting squarely on his… lap, with Tesla pacing backwards and forwards nearby, looking rather uncomfortable. Personally, Nnoitra preferred PCs. Macs just seemed… way too feminine, and reminded him far too much of a certain silver haired fox. But, Aizen had been way too preferential recently, and while Ulquiorra had his own wi-fi network, and most of Hueco Mundo had broadband, he and Grimmjow were stuck with dial-up. It was Aizen's fucked-up way of punishing people.

Nnoitra cracked his knuckles and prepared to type, when a little box popped up asking for a password, which prompted Nnoitra to yell, "Hoy! Tesla! The fuck is your password?" Tesla, who up to that point had been swaying to and fro, stopped moving and stared blankly before whispering, "It's mumble mumble…" Nnoitra had to cup his hand over his ear. "Eh? Tesla, speak louder!" Tesla started up again. "It's sp-mumble mumble…" Nnoitra's normally pale face went red with embarrassment. "Jesus motherfucking pantshitting bitchslapping Christ! Tesla, when I say speak louder, I mean SPEAK. SO. I. CAN. HEAR!" Finally, Tesla just screamed, "Fine! My password is spoonybard! Happy?"

That little speech got Tesla booted up the ass. "Get out of my room, faggot!" Nnoitra roared. Then, he plopped down on the bed again and started to type in the password. "Now, to see what kind of sites Tesla surfs."

* * *

"News, games, clothes, music…Neopets? Jeez, Tesla has the browsing habits of… some odd little kid!" Nnoitra was clicking through Tesla's entire history of browsing, and so far he hadn't seen anything of any interest, at least until… "The hell is this?" Sitting in front of him was a site called , a sort of community where apparently, not only did Tesla have the nerve to use TesxNnoi-chan as his username, but the photographs in his gallery brought back a couple of painful memories…

_Flashback_

"Baawwww! My god, Tesla, I can't believe that Nel dumped me!" Nnoitra, in a rare moment of emotion, was bawling his eyes out on Tesla's rather hilariously named love seat. Tesla was slowly patting his poor master on the back while secretly thinking about how his plan to hook up with him was slowly unfolding. "No, Nnoitra-sama, you broke up with her, okay? That's what we'll tell everyone." Nnoitra nodded: it was his first breakup after all, and he'd never felt this hurt before. "And don't worry Nnoitra-sama, I won't tell anybody about this. But, I do have a little idea about how you can get back at her…"

* * *

Now, a picture of him crying on Tesla' s shoulder was on the internet. Apparently, there were hidden cameras in Tesla's room. But not only was Tesla grinning and flashing the peace sign, but he even dared to title that little picture "Me and My Boyfriend". Oh yes, Tesla was so going to be massacred. At least, that was what Nnoitra was thinking until a little box popped up.

PinkySci: Yo, Tes, you were saying that you were having problems with that Nnoi of yours. Anything we could do to help?

Jus2Pwetty: Yeah, you know that we have experience with dis, right?

PinkySci: Oh, virtual hi-five!

Jus2Pwetty:…No.

Nnoitra stifled a laugh. This could actually turn out to be pretty fun. If he was lucky, they'd all come crying to Aizen, and nobody would be any the wiser. He cracked his knuckles, and began to type.

* * *

I hope everybody enjoyed! This is really more of a teaser for the rest of this wacky and kinda crack story. If you think I shouldn't continue, please tell me. For those of you who are confused, is a fictional site I made for the people on the show who are gay, or at least suspected to be, which gives me a lot of leeway with jokes and such. Please review, and see ya soon!


End file.
